Arthur Yells
by Watercolors2
Summary: "Honestly Arthur, I bet they could hear you all the way in Cendred's kingdom." In which Merlin is clumsy, Arthur yells, and Camelot's ears hurt. Set after Season 3.


Arthur Yells

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first fanfiction. Yay! Just a funny oneshot about my favorite duo. I hope eveyone likes it. I would like to know what you think of it, so please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I suppose I have to include one of these, don't I? If I did own Merlin, I would happily be waving the Season 5 script in the air.**

A faint but clearly identifiable and distinct noise wafted through the open window. Morgana and Morgause froze in surprise, glancing at each other to make sure they had heard correctly.

"But that's…impossible," Morgana whispered. "How could Arthur get here without our scouts seeing him approach?"

Morgause was the first to recover.

"It doesn't matter how Arthur Pendragon got here. We need to capture and dispose of him. And that boy who messed up our plan. Sound the alarm, sister."

Within moments, warning bells blared throughout what had been Cendred's castle and the surrounding city. Guards rushed to barricade the gates, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. Others barged into homes, searching for the evasive prince. Peasants ran through the streets, yelling to each other in alarm and shouting at the intruding guards in anger. One pig, brought into the city for market day, tripped up a man trying to pull a wagon of hay, sending the wooden cart careening through the street where it crashed into the side of the castle – and a torch hanging on the wall. The hay stack immediately caught fire, sending up a plume of flames which licked the bottom of one of many tapestries hanging from the high windows. The fire ate its way up the tapestry and into the castle.

What followed was a lot of screaming, running, and smoke as the people evacuated. Morgana helped Morgause out of the building and marched up to the head of the guards angrily.

"Have you found that Pendragon yet?" she demanded, ignoring the people running past with buckets of water.

"No my lady," he replied, distractedly looking with worry over her shoulder at the angry blaze in the high windows.

"Then why are you standing there? Why aren't you looking? I will not rest until he is found and punished!"

The guard stared at her.

"My lady, the castle is on fire. It needs to be put out before it spreads to the town. And no one has seen the prince of Camelot enter or leave the kingdom. Might I inquire as to how you knew he was here?"

"I heard him!" Morgana shrieked. "And no one else yells for Merlin like that, no one. Arthur and Merlin must be here!"

The guard stared at Morgana, but jumped when a flaming bit of stone landed in front of him, and ran to join the effort to keep the destroyed castle from completely collapsing. Morgause limped over to Morgana, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It seems likely that he was never here, sister."

"But that doesn't make any sense. We both heard him," Morgana snarled, looking at the destruction the hunt for her brother had caused. "Where _is_ he?"

* * *

Arthur's expression of annoyance and anger turned into one of surprise at the volume of his own voice. He rubbed his ear with his available hand and, with some trepidation, looked down at the courtyard below. Everyone passing below had heard his yell of exasperation with his manservant. It was a common occurrence, but this time it had been exceptionally loud. Now everyone stood frozen, looking up with shock at the sight of their Prince Regent dangling above their heads. The prince had hold of his manservant's arm, who in turn was gripping his master with both hands and the windowsill with both legs.

"Merlin," Arthur repeated, quieter this time, "Do. Not. Drop. Me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sire," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"Princess!" came a call from below, "How did you manage that?"

"Wasn't my fault, _Sir_ Gwaine," Arthur called down to the grinning knight with a glare, for Arthur knew Gwaine knew that Arthur hated it when Gwaine used that ridiculous nickname in public. "Merlin here tripped – again – only this time he knocked into me when I was leaning out the window."

Merlin made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a protest, causing Arthur to glance up in mild alarm.

"Oh, Gwaine? Merlin here would really appreciate it if you would help get him out of his predicament before he strains his knees and shoulder. Or before he drops me."

"Right, yes _Merlin_ would appreciate it," Merlin huffed out under his breath with a smile as Gwaine ran off to gather support. Arthur glared up at him.

"Merlin."

"Shutting."

"Good."

Gwaine appeared next to Merlin's legs in the chamber above them with the other four Knights of the Round Table in tow. They heaved the two back into the room without too much difficulty; or at least, that's what they would have said had anyone asked. Arthur made Merlin swear not to tell Gwen that everyone had ended up in a panting puppy-dog pile after more than one knight had almost followed the prince and his manservant out the window while trying to pull them up.

Merlin stood up with a grimace, gingerly flexing and shaking out his arms and legs.

"Ow Arthur, you're heavy."

"Yes Merlin, that's what happens when you train every day," Arthur grunted as he attempted to shove Percival off his legs. Percival simply stood up and offered his hand, pulling Arthur up off of Lancelot.

"Hm, naw I think it comes as a result of eating too much, not exercising."

Arthur gave a start, tripped over Elyan, and landed on Leon, causing the knight to fall back on Gwaine's hand as he was trying to stand up. With a few colorful words, Gwaine shoved Leon's shoulder off his and started hopping around holding the injured appendage.

"Merlin!" Arthur spluttered.

"Sorry Sire, couldn't help it," Merlin said with a grin, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Although that does remind me; you can yell incredibly loudly."

"I know!" Gwaine exclaimed, breaking off his rant about his hand. "I nearly had my ears blown off!"

"I heard it clearly too, and I was in the stables," Lancelot put in, brushing himself off. "Thought you were right behind me."

The other knights added their stories too. Apparently everyone in Camelot had heard Arthur, including Sir Leon who had been returning from patrol at the time and had still been outside the city gates.

"Honestly Arthur," Merlin said, shaking his head, "I bet they could hear you all the way in Cendred's kingdom."

"You wish," Arthur said, giving Merlin a friendly shove, causing him to fall over. "Then everyone would know your name."

_Fin_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
